


Onwards

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Threads of Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, first things first, now that you're travelling with me you get to pick out a bedroom of your own," The Doctor smiled as David returned to the TARDIS. 

"What about him?" David pointed to The Master, who was still curled up on the jump seat fast asleep.

"With all he ate, he's going to be out for a while," The Doctor kicked The Master's dangling foot once with the toe of his shoe which got no response from the snoring Time Lord, "see?"

"Also," he continued, "I've turned the collar off and the TARDIS' controls are locked so he can't do anything even if he does wake up."

At that he reached down and grabbed David's hand and bounded up the ramp to the third floor, pulling the actor along with him.

When they stopped in a long corridor, The Doctor made a sweeping gesture at a row of doors, "here we are! Now before you open a door, how this works is the TARDIS will scan you and pick out what she thinks is your ideal bedroom."

David hesitated before he opened the third door down. The room featured brightly coloured child sized bunk beds with Superman spreads. The walls were covered with Star Wars themed wallpaper and curtains. The look of horror on The Doctor's face combined with the stuffed Spiderman perched on the Batmobile styled overstuffed chair was quite a sight. David burst into laughter, almost dropping his case as he did so. 

"Great! The TARDIS thinks I'm ten years old!" David wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand with a giggle.

The Doctor addressed the TARDIS, "cute! Now how about something a bit more adult?" 

With that he opened the next door down. David caught a glimpse of red velvet wallpaper, jet black carpeting and what appeared to be something comprised of leather and chains bolted to the far wall before The Doctor closed the door with a gasp, "that is not what I meant and you know it!"

He leaned against the door, his face bright red. After a bit he straightened up, then he smacked the side of the TARDIS with his hand, "behave yourself," he growled at her before continuing, "let's try this again." 

The next door opened into a room with pink ruffles on everything except the big free standing Hello Kitty statue in one corner. This time David laughed so hard he thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. He wound up in a kneeling position on the floor, doubled over and it was quite a while before he could catch his breath again.

The Doctor was not nearly as amused, "excuse us a moment, I think we need to have a little chat!" he announced before stepping into the ruffled pink hell of the room and slamming the door.

Through the door David could hear The Doctor's raised voice but he couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but from the tone, he could guess it wasn't to compliment the TARDIS on her decorating skills.

The door opened again, and The Doctor came out of the room, his face slightly flushed. He pointed at the very next door, "try that one."

"What will it be this time? A nursery?" David joked.

The Doctor glared at the wall, "it had better not be," he hissed between clenched teeth.

The Time Lord held his breath as he opened the bedroom door, "now that is impressive" David smiled. This room was a faithful reproduction of his own bedroom, every detail exact even down to the glass of water he habitually kept on his bed stand.

The actor picked up his case and walked over the window, opening the curtains. The TARDIS couldn't get a read from him as to what he expected to see, so she provided a scene from ancient Rome instead, complete with chariots whizzing by.

The Doctor sighed with relief, "sorry about earlier, she gets in these moods sometimes."

"That's fine, you have to admit that was pretty funny! I've never actually been insulted by a machine before."

"The problem is she's not just a machine, she's a sentient being and has a warped sense of humour at times," The Doctor explained, "just do yourself a favour; never upset her or she'll move your room on you or rearrange it so you trip over something that wasn't there seconds ago."

"Sound advice," David nodded.

The Doctor looked around the room one more time as if to assure himself that there was nothing to offend his new travelling companion before turning to leave, "I'll let you get unpacked, when you're ready meet me in the console room."

David put his case on the bed, and sat down next to it, "I hope this doesn't mean we're getting off on the wrong foot," he addressed the TARDIS, feeling a bit foolish.

The lights in the room dimmed for a moment and then grew bright again in response. Not entirely sure if that was a form of communication, or a power surge David pressed on, "anyway I feel it's an honour to be here and I promise to be a good guest."

He stood up and was surprised to find a single red rose now resting in the water glass on the bed stand. He bent to sniff it and smiled widely. Then he set about unpacking his case.

David had just finished putting away the last of his things when the TARDIS tilted sharply to one side throwing him against the closet door. Then just as quickly it tipped back the other way. It was only by grabbing onto the bed as he stumbled by it that stopped him from hitting the opposite wall.

Then a shudder went through the ship and everything went quiet.

David got to the console room just in time to see The Doctor falling forward first to his knees and then face down onto the floor. The Master stood over the other Time Lord holding a large metal rod, laughing at the sight. 

The Master looked up at David a scowl on his face, and was completely still for a moment. Then with a smile and a slight bow, he kicked open the TARDIS' doors and took off into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

David ran down the ramp and knelt by The Doctor, unsure what to do. He was just debating whether he should roll the Time Lord over when he heard a soft groan coming from the prone figure. 

The Doctor opened his eyes and pushed himself off of the floor with a gasp, "did he escape?" 

"Yes, what happened?" David asked helping The Doctor to his feet.

"I thought he was asleep, and unlocked the TARDIS' controls. He came up behind me and bashed me over the head with something," The Doctor sat on the jump seat and put his hand to the back of his head. He winced as he made contact and as he pulled it away David noticed blood on his fingers.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"I'm always all right," The Doctor snapped, then tried to stand unaided but his legs refused to hold him, David grabbed him before he fell and helped him sit back down.

"Right..." David replied. Then he noticed that the collar of The Doctor's light blue shirt was becoming crimson took his handkerchief from his jean's pocket pressed it to the back to The Doctor's head to help stem the bleeding. 

They sat that way in silence until The Doctor straightened up, "I have to go after him!" he shouted, "if this world has any sort of life on it he's going to try to rule it, by any means possible!" 

He pushed David's hand away and again tried to get to his feet. This time he managed to stay upright but he went a very pale almost green colour and swayed as he stood. Then he quickly bent down, hands on his knees.

"Are you OK?" David asked as he stood beside him.

"I think I'm going to be sick," The Doctor whispered, and then made good on his prediction.

After much arguing David got The Doctor to admit he was in no shape to go anywhere, aside from his bed. The Doctor grumbled as David pulled the covers over him, "this is ridiculous, I am fine!" 

"If fine means you just lost your lunch all over the console room and can't stand up without almost passing out, then yes you are," David countered.

"He's getting away, and I'm useless!" The Doctor shouted.

"You're hurt, that's not the same thing."

The Doctor closed his eyes, "I just need to sleep for a bit" he yawned.

"Should you really sleep with head injury?" David leaned over him.

"Hmm..healing trance.." The Doctor murmured his voice almost impossible to hear, then he sat up his eyes wide, "you have to go after him!"

"Me?"

"Yes! You! Here, take this," The Doctor fished out his sonic screwdriver, aimed it at the bracelet on his wrist, removed it and then snapped it on David's arm. Then he handed him the screwdriver, "setting five will activate the collar from a distance, then you can push the red button and immobilise him." With that he laid back down and went totally still.

"Then what?" David prompted, "Doctor? hello?" he gently shook the sleeping Time Lord, but gave up after it was obvious he was completely unconscious.

David sat down on the edge of the bed, as he weighed his options. If he did nothing he risked letting The Master escape to do god knows what to wherever they were and he'd let The Doctor down. 

On the other hand, he risked getting his sorry ass in heaps of trouble if he did go after him.

He rose to his feet, slipped the sonic screwdriver into his pocket and took a deep breath, "this is insane," he chided himself as he left The Doctor's room and down the ramp towards the TARDIS doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Before opening the doors David took the TARDIS key out of his pocket and slipped it around his neck, tucking in under his shirt. Then he stepped out of the time machine to "wherever the hell we are," he mused.

The ground beneath his feet felt spongy, it gave with each step and it appeared to be night time. There was a thick fog and it was difficult to see more than an arm's length ahead. The most eerie part was the place was completely silent. No crickets or cricket like insects chirping, nothing to indicate anyone or anything was around. Yet still it felt like he was being watched.

He could make out shapes in the distance, but was not quite sure if they were trees or buildings or products of his own mind. But it seemed like the best place to start looking for the run away Time Lord. Even though some small part of him hoped to not find The Master.

As he walked further the feeling of being watched intensified to the even more unsettling sensation of being followed. Several times he stopped, holding his breath listening for the sounds of someone or something behind him, but each time the only thing he heard was his own heart pounding in his chest.

David pressed on until he got to the objects he had seen in the distance when he first left the TARDIS. They turned out to be large rock formations, almost two meters high and half that wide. Not naturally occurring as they were obviously carved into those shapes, he noted. He reached out to touch one of them and as he made contact it turned bright orange as a light began to glow deep with it.

At first he was happy to have the light to get a better look around. He was now able to see that the rocks went on for a long ways, seemingly curling around in an arc of a circle. Then it hit him that if he could see, then he could also be seen! He hit the rock again hoping to shut off the light but each touch only made it glow brighter. 

Remembering some advice he was given as a lad, "if trouble comes looking for you best not be there when it arrives" David made for the still dark rocks and out of the light.

He had just slipped into the shadows when he heard the distinct sound of something running towards him. He stepped behind the nearest rock, being extra careful not to touch it and crouched down hoping the darkness would swallow him up.

Just as he did that, something went whizzing past him, quickly followed by many other somethings. 

In the distant light of the rock glow he saw the first shape was vaguely humanoid, whereas the rest, a closely knit mob, were not. He could barely make out their hunched shapes, almost like hyenas, he decided. He could see their glowing yellow eyes as they sniffed the air and turned around to run off in the other direction. Then the night grew silent again.

David wasn't aware he had been holding his breath until his lungs started to hurt and he exhaled. He waited a few minutes before coming out of his hiding place. He had only gotten a few steps when he felt something grab his arm and he went completely still.

"I never thought I'd be this happy to see a human in my whole life," The Master whispered.

"I can't say the feeling's mutual" David quickly recovered and pulled out of The Master's grip, then he quickly retrieved the sonic screwdriver and turned the collar on, "what is going on?"

The Master shot him a dirty look as soon as the collar gave its activation beep, "that's not necessary I assure you, I'm ready and willing to go back to the TARDIS with you."

They had just started back, in the direction David really hoped the TARDIS was, when the sound of approaching somethings returned. This time The Master pulled the actor behind the rock, shoved him to the ground and laid down on top of him. 

David waited until all was quiet to try to remove the Time Lord from his back, but The Master was heavier than he appeared and he couldn't budge him, "this is getting a bit uncomfortable," he started.

The Master snorted, "like your bony spine poking me in the stomach is a joy either."

"Then get off of me!" David hissed.

The Master debated keeping the actor pinned. Finally he decided that since he needed his help to get back into the TARDIS he better not risk angering him further, he let him up.

"Who or what are those things?" David asked after getting to his feet and brushing himself off.

"Not really sure," The Master admitted, "I just got out of that infernal box and headed out to taste my freedom..."

"You mean after you knocked The Doctor out cold and escaped like a sneak thief," David countered.

The Master shot him a glare but chose to not respond to that, "and I saw these stone things and figured that meant civilisation was not far beyond. I had no sooner stepped beyond them when I was set upon by those beasts and that's where you came in."

Before David could say anything The Master continued, "I have the awful feeling they are on the hunt. And I, and now possibly you, are on the menu. Although if they had any taste at all they'd fatten you up first, you're hardly a good sized mouthful."

"Under the circumstances, I'm glad of that," David replied, "I can't hear them, do you think it's safe to try to head back now?"

The Master held his hand up to his ear, and slowly turned in a circle and then sniffed a few times, "I neither hear nor smell them, so yes it's safe."

It quickly became painfully obvious that The Master was incorrect. 

Next thing David knew he was laying flat on his back with something perched on his chest. The something had exceedingly foul breath and as it leaned into sniff him, he could see bright yellow eyes staring down at him. The thing sat back on its haunches, and regarded him silently. Then it took its clawed hand and scratched a nail lightly down his neck, and placed its appendage in its mouth and sucked on it for a moment.

Then it spat, "no good!" It growled once before jumping off of him and joining its pack mates. He felt both relief for not being considered delicious and a bit offended for being declared disgusting tasting. He had little time to wonder about that latter thought before he saw the pack lift The Master and carry him off.

David jumped to his feet and took off after them but they quickly lost him in the darkness. As they disappeared from sight he remembered The Master's collar and aiming the sonic screwdriver in the last known direction he pressed the button hoping he managed to inactivate it before it went off.


	4. Chapter 4

As the last of the footsteps died off David was left on his own, unsure what to do next. Part of him wanted to go back to the TARDIS and check in on The Doctor. The other part felt a strange urge to rescue The Master. 

The captured Time Lord wasn't exactly the nicest being in the cosmos, he mused. But given the taste test he had just recently failed, he could guess the fate that awaited The Master. He stifled a giggle at the image of The Master, roasted on a plate with an apple in his mouth and pineapple rings dangling from his ears. 

After a bit more debating David decided to head back to the TARDIS, and then go in search for The Master, hopefully with The Doctor at his side. The only problem, he soon found out, is that either he was completely lost or the TARDIS was gone. 

It didn't help that the fog seemed to be getting thicker, and the night seemed endless. After he passed the same grove of trees twice he realised he was getting no where fast. The damp was seeping in through his clothes and his feet were quickly become ice, it was hard not to get discouraged.

David found a rock to sit down on and took stock of his situation. He had no idea where he was, where The Master had been taken to and now the TARDIS and her pilot were missing. 

In his favour he had a sonic screwdriver, a fob watch and half a pack of breath mints. Not encouraging, he sighed as he popped one the mints into his mouth. He hoped dawn would come soon and with it, a way out of this predicament.   
\--------

The Master was hoping the same thing, or very nearly. 

Since being carried off by the foul smelling beasts and then unceremoniously dumped into what could only be described as a foetid holding pen, he had been left alone. The pen smelled of rotting plants and other things he cared not to dwell on and there was nowhere that wasn't filthy. If he believed in the concept of a soul he would have sold his for a hot bath.

One of the creatures had scratched his neck with a filthy claw and the area around it burnt. He lightly touched the welt and it sent a shock of pain through him that would have made a lesser man gasp. Instead he took a deep breath and channelled it into anger. Once he got his hands on those beings he would show them why they called him The Master! He seethed. Soon his rage pushed the fear he had been denying into the back of his mind and he felt better. 

In a bit of uncharacteristic hind sight he regretted knocking The Doctor out, because unless the beasts were even dumber than they looked, he would definitely need help to get out of this mess. And Rassilon knows, he sneered, that mixed breed they had picked up like a mongrel puppy, sure wouldn't be of much use.

The Master was brought out of his thoughts as a sharp stick was forced between the slats of the pen and jabbed into his side. He yelped in surprise before grabbing it from the unseen user and poking it back through. He could tell he made contact when he hit something solid and then the stick was pulled from his hands.

The Master relaxed, thinking he was alone again when the door to the pen flew open and some of the beasts rushed in, he wasn't terribly surprised to see their ugliness return. But the creature bringing up the rear made his hearts stop in his chest.  
\-----

Just when David's spirits lagged a faint light began to appear on the horizon. The twin suns crested a far hill casting a bright orange and yellow glow that lifted him out of the funk he had fallen into as the reality of the situation sunk in.

He watched the suns rise and had to admit if he was going to be stranded on a strange world he couldn't have picked a prettier one. Once the fog burnt off the surrounding landscape was revealed, bright purple grasses, with yellow and blue flowers dotting the landscape took his breath away. 

It was only when he headed back to what he had previously thought were trees that he stopped admiring the view. The trees were in fact large metal poles, with the carcasses of many creatures in various stages of decay fixed to them. He forced himself to examine the sad decorations to assure himself that no one he knew was part of them before the horror of it all hit him, taking his breath away.


	5. Chapter 5

The Master was soon surrounded by the foul beasts, and in the light of day they were even more hideous to look upon, let alone the smell. They looked like a cross between a hyena, a rat and some unnamed road kill, he thought as he tried to use his sleeve to block their stench. They got closer to him, their sickly green cloud invaded his lungs, and baring their teeth at him they rose on their haunches. Two of them grabbed and pinned his arms behind him, they were much stronger than he would have imagined and try as he might he could not free himself.   
But this turn of events he could deal with, it was the being that was seemingly controlling the beasts that had him almost numb with fear. 

Even if he hadn't see the other's glowing yellow eyes he would have sensed the wrongness coming off of him. The body and face were achingly familiar. But the carriage and the way this creature moved was completely different. 

"Bring him to me," the voice commanded.

The beasts half lifted, half dragged The Master towards their handler. The Master forced himself to look into the other's wrong coloured eyes unflinchingly, "what happened to you?" he almost whispered.

"I was without form and this one was vulnerable, unguarded so it became mine."

Thinking quickly The Master simpered, "and you have me to thank for that. I'm the one who essentially gave you this body, so you owe me."

"I owe you nothing, " the thing titled its head and then lifted The Master off his feet with one hand, pulling him in very close, "but you will be rewarded. I have called one of my brethren to join with me, he will need a host body, and you have been chosen."

"But I am not vulnerable," The Master protested, "I am stronger than you could even imagine. Your brethren will not find me as easy of a target."

The thing snapped his fingers and the beasts returned, "one word and they will devour you. Slowly and I assure you, quite painfully." As if to emphasis his point one of the beasts took a little nip at The Master's heel, "your choice."

With that The Master was set back down, and the thing turned to leave.

The Master watched the other's retreating form and wondered if anything remained of The Doctor in that body, or was he truly and completely sunk.  
\-------

The sun's shine helped David get his bearings, he no longer felt like he was walking in circles but he still didn't have much of a feeling of accomplishment. Each hill he crested seemed identical to the last, and pretty as the scenery was it was getting to be a bit tedious.

His persistence was rewarded as he climbed up another hill, but this time the valley contained a rather crude shed and a house of sorts. Both buildings obviously had seen better days, but they appeared to be inhabited. 

David had just made for the structures when he saw the beasts running towards the shed, he quickly ducked out of sight as they stopped, raised up on their haunches and sniffed the wind. He watched them turn their heads in his direction and their hackles raised. He heard them growling and starting towards him, when all of sudden they seemed to change their minds and continued on their original course.

He waited a good ten minutes before coming out of his hiding place and making his way down the hill. 

As he approached the shed a hand reached out the slats to grab his arm, making him jump, "thank Rassilon you're here!" The Master exclaimed, "you have to get me out of this place."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" David replied, sizing up the metal and stone construction.

"There's a gate at the front, it's guarded by those wretched beasts," The Master snorted, "but you still have the sonic screwdriver, yes?"

"I do but I seriously doubt they will be scared off by it."

"I meant for you to use it on the lock," The Master sneered.

"Right.." David hesitated, "but the beasts, they are not going to be that impressed by it. It's going to do me very little good it they rip my arms off first."

The Master went silent, obviously giving that problem some thought.

"Have you seen The Doctor?" David asked.

"Yes and no," came the reply.

"What does that mean?"

"There's a bit of a problem in that regard..." The Master started, "you see, ah, the thing controlling the beasts, is well controlling him."

"Could you expand on that a bit?" David prompted.

The Master sighed, "it seems that the little love tap I gave The Doctor, made him a bit vulnerable to resist an invasion."

"If you don't come out with it soon, I'm going to leave you in there and just walk away," David threatened.

"I'm assuming after I left the TARDIS he went into a healing trance? Well the entity was non-corporeal, you know without a body?" The Master explained.

"I know what it means," David snapped, "so let me get this straight. You clunked The Doctor on the head, he went into that healing thing and this 'entity' possessed him?"

"To sum up, yes," The Master replied.

"So this is all your fault?"

"It seems a bit late in the game to be pointing fingers," The Master sniffed.

"I should just leave you there, you deserve to be eaten."

"But think about it, if The Doctor's gone, that just leaves just me to fly the TARDIS, you'll be stuck here," The Master cooed, "now you wouldn't want that, would you? Never see your precious Earth again."

"I don't even know where the TARDIS is, so the point's moot," David shot back, "we need to find The Doctor and reverse this."

"Then you need me!" The Master insisted, "who better to track a Time Lord than another Time Lord?"

David started towards the gate of the shed, "if you pull anything funny I'll feed you to those creatures myself."


	6. Chapter 6

Just as he reached the gate David found himself surrounded on all sides by the hyena-like creatures. They circled him ever closer, growling but never attempted to touch him. For his part he stood very still not wanting to give them any reason to feel threatened.

After a few minutes one grew bold and reached out a claw, and was about to make contact when a voice boomed, "leave him be!"

David followed the sound and realised it was the possessed Doctor who had issued the command. It was odd to hear a completely different voice coming from his lips, but one look at his face confirmed he wasn't alone in that body. David found the glowing yellow eyes very hypnotic and had to tear his gaze away before he got lost in them.

"Who are you?" David asked trying to ignore one of the beasts that was snuffling at his ankles.

"Not really a very imaginative question," the other replied.

"I'll try to think of a more creative one later. But the question stands."

The thing chose not to answer him, instead it stepped away like it was going to leave. It seemed to have a bit of difficulty moving The Doctor's long limbs, as if it were learning to control him like a puppet master with a marionette. 

Then it stopped and walked back to him. "I know who you are," the thing leaned in very close to David and stroked his cheek with The Doctor's cool hand, "you are far from home, and yet so close to the truth."

David forced himself not to flinch as contact was made, instead he held his breath until the hand was removed, "good for you. Look I don't know much about how things work around here but I'm guessing it's considered rude, if not illegal to go around stealing other people's, or Time Lord's bodies."

"Such a brave little man," The thing started to chuckle, it quickly turned into a booming laugh that seemed to bounce off of the hills and echo back again, "You amuse me. I think you would make a good pet, perhaps I will spare you."

"What if I'm not interested in being your pet?"

"Then you will be food."

"I got the impression I didn't pass the taste test the first time out," David countered, keeping his voice light as he tried to buy some time, hoping that if this thing relaxed around him he could get away in one piece.

"That was not quite what happened. I sent them out in search of another host like this one..."

"You mean another Time Lord?"

"Yes," came the answer.

"Why did you need another 'host' what's wrong with the one you have?"

"I am not alone," the thing replied, then it tilted The Doctor's head back and closed his eyes. It remained in that position for what seemed like forever. When it looked at him again David noted that the eyes were now a dark glowing red.

David took a step back involuntarily and in doing so trod on the paws of one of the beasts. It set up a howl of pain and it was echoed back by the rest of the pack. The noise was deafening and had the effect of nails on a chalkboard. 

The thing raised his hand and the howling stopped abruptly, "you will come with me." 

"Or?"

"I will give the command and they will tear you to shreds. They are unique in that their salivary glands also contain a clotting component so while they devour you they will also prevent you from going into shock from blood loss. It's a slow and very painful death."

"Sounds lovely," David countered.

"It is an interesting process to watch, providing you are not the meal."

"I'll bet," with that he allowed himself to be led towards the house.  
\-----

The Master stood by the gate watching the two of them and listening to the conversation. He was grudgingly impressed at how well the actor maintained his composure. Pure bravado, no doubt but well played.

But admiration was not getting him any nearer to freedom, he groused. Now that the mixed breed was destined for pet-hood he would have to get out of this on his own. He allowed himself a brief laugh at the image of David in a sparkly collar and leash but then focused back on the task at hand.

The fencing around the shed was, despite its shabby appearance, very strong and not about to give way with just brute strength, and the gate was wrapped in heavy chains and padlocked. 

If only there was a way to get close enough to The Doctor's body, he could connect with the thing inside's mind and then, possibly, expel it. Or maybe, he smiled slowly, convince it to let him go and he could leave The Doctor and the mongrel behind once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

As David followed the possessed Doctor towards the house his mind was working over time. This all seemed to start with the blow to the head, dealt by The Master. So working from that, maybe another blow would make the thing move on? 

He cast his eyes around the yard and spotted a good size board. He looked back at The Doctor to be sure he was still facing forward, then he scooped up the board. Holding his make shift weapon like a cricket bat, David ran up behind him and whacked him on the back of the head as hard as he could.

The thing spun around, its face a mask of pain and anger. It glared at him, with its red eyes seemingly shooting fire. Then it tilted The Doctor's head back and howled. The sound was echoed by the hyena-like creatures and rang through the valley. The din made all the hairs on the back of David's neck stand up. Just as he began to question the wisdom of his actions, The Doctor's body dropped to the ground. 

He threw the board away and ran over to the prone Time Lord, and knelt down next to him. David leaned in and held his hand in front of The Doctor's mouth to assure himself that he was still breathing. 

He was about to get to his feet when suddenly The Doctor's eyes flew open and his wrists were grabbed tightly by one of the Time Lord's hands pinning them together. In one swift movement he was yanked forward and the thing's other hand pulled at his hair crushing him to The Doctor's lips. 

As his lips met The Doctor's he felt a jolt of electricity as if he had touched a high voltage wire, and his body felt like it was on fire. David desperately tried to free himself but he was no match for the other's strength. The last conscious thought he had was that at least The Doctor's eyes were returning to their normal brown.  
\---

The Doctor was aware of three things as he swam up to consciousness. The first was that he had a splitting headache. The second was that his name was being shouted repeatedly and the third he was not being referred to in very flattering terms.

He sat up with a groan, and took in his surroundings. He distinctly remembered being bullied into going to bed by David, but some how he woke up in what was clearly a barn yard. The Doctor scratched his ear in puzzlement, he had never heard of anybody sleep walking while in a healing trance before. 

"Would you stop navel gazing and get me out of here?" The Master's voice called out.

The Doctor got to his feet, ignoring the way the ground seemed to tilt under his unsteady legs and looked around, "where are you?"

"I'm over here you idiot!" a hand reached between the slats of the fencing and made a rude gesture at him, "now get your skinny derrière over here and get me out!"

"Wait," The Doctor took a few steps closer to the pen, then stopped, "there's something wrong .."

"Yes, you haven't freed me yet!" The Master snapped.

"No, something else, don't you feel that?" The Doctor reached out his hand and waved it over spot on the ground wiggling his fingers as he did so, and trying to block out the nausea that accompanied this action as his head throbbed in time with his hearts, "there is definitely a hint of something here. That burnt fuse smell...ion energy."

Then he straightened up and glanced back at The Master, "if you're here, and I'm here, where's David?"

"If you free me I'll tell you," The Master cooed.

"How about I leave you there and find him myself?" The Doctor shot back.

"Then you'll never find out what happened," The Master chuckled.

The Doctor walked around the enclosure silently, The Master following him from inside the pen. Then with a loud creaking sound a section of the fencing opened. The Master ran out and came face to face with The Doctor, "how did you do that?" he asked his fellow Time Lord.

"The back gate was unlocked," The Doctor smiled, "you could have opened it yourself."

Just then a loud eerie howling sound flooded the valley and was echoed from all around them. The Doctor looked up and saw the surrounding hills ringed with hunch backed and feral looking creatures with glowing yellow eyes, "what in the hell are those?"

The creatures, with their hackles raised and growls issuing from their throats, en masse began to swarm down from the hills and head right for them

The Master grabbed his arm, "no time to explain, we need to run!"

"Run to where? Where's the TARDIS?" The Doctor stood rock still despite the other Time Lord's attempts to pull him away.

"I have no idea, but if you don't shift that will be the least of your concerns!" The Master shouted, "now run!"

The Doctor hesitated for a moment, then took off dragging The Master along with him, in the direction of the farm house. They just got safely inside when the first of the creatures got within snapping distance. The Doctor rushed around the small dwelling checking that all the windows and doors were locked before joining The Master at the front window.

"That isn't going to hold them back if they really want to get in," The Doctor gestured at the glass.

"Maybe not, but for now they're out there and we're in here," The Master panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Now, tell me, where's David?" 

The Master peered out the window, then back at his fellow Time Lord, "out there, controlling the beasts," he pointed off in the distance.

The Doctor failed to understand at first and he frowned at The Master. Then followed his pointing finger he caught on, "oh no...." he almost sobbed, catching a glimpse at the glowing red eyes staring out of the actor's face, "I'm sorry, so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

The Master kept his eyes on the beasts. Their numbers seemed to swell and they were pressing up against the bay window so closely that had he wished to he could have counted the rancid hairs their haunches, "I don't think this window is going hold out much longer."

When his words got no response he turned away from his vigil and looked at The Doctor. The other Time Lord's face was white as a sheet and his eyes seemed to be gazing into the void itself for as much expression as they contained.

"No, no, no!" The Master shouted grabbing The Doctor by the lapels of his rumbled brown suit, "don't you dare zone out on me! I need you do pull one of those famous 'rabbit out your hat' tricks, you may not go all silent now!"

"What am I supposed to do?" The Doctor whispered, not looking at The Master but through him.

The Master let go of him and took a new approach, "you have gotten us out of worse situations before," he cooed, "remember? You're clever!"

"Not this time," The Doctor replied his voice curiously monotone, "I have nothing. No TARDIS, no sonic screwdriver, and I let him," he gestured at David through the window, "get taken over by some...thing!"

"Actually," The Master simpered, "that's where you're wrong."

The Doctor finally met his fellow Time Lord's eyes, "what do you mean?"

"You were the one who had it first. That entity possessed you."

"Then how did it get into David?" The Doctor frowned.

The Master explained, and then concluded with, "and I firmly believe he did it on purpose."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because, you idiot, you are the only one who can get me, I mean us out of here! Even that pathetic excuse of a mongrel brain of his figured that out!" The Master snapped, "so unless you are willing to let this all be for nought, make with the heroic stuff and get us out of here!"

The Doctor looked around the room then back at The Master, "let me get this straight, you expect me to banish those beasts? Then somehow reverse whatever has been done to David and get us all back the TARDIS with nothing more than my wits?"

The Master nodded, "yes."

At first The Doctor didn't react, then he smiled widely, "well then I better get started!"

A few minutes later The Master was sitting on a chair watching as The Doctor dashed about the small house and amassed a pile of seemingly random objects in the middle of the room. Every so often The Doctor mumbled something to himself but The Master couldn't quite catch it.

Suddenly The Doctor ceased his frantic movements and went completely still, "do you hear that?"

The Master listened, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly!" The Doctor ran over to the window, "the beasts, they're gone!"

"That's good, isn't it?" The Master joined him in looking out.

"Depends on why. I would love to think this means they're retreating but I get the horrible feeling the word I'm really looking for is regrouping, " The Doctor replied, "and it'll be getting dark soon and that's when they'll have the advantage."

"How is that?" 

The Doctor glanced around the house "this place doesn't seem to have power. So unless you have pockets full of candles or a torch or two, when it gets dark out, it will go dark in here too."

With that he quickly grabbed the objects he had gathered, put on his glasses and sat down on the floor. Then he pulled a small torch out of his jacket pocket, cradled it with his chin against his chest and started to assemble....

"Rassilon knows what," The Master mused.

When the last of the light died in the sky the howling returned. The sound set The Master's teeth on edge as he paced the room. Finally he knelt by the other Time Lord, "may I ask what the hell you're doing?"

"I'm busy," The Doctor snapped, not looking up from his tinkering.

"Not to put any pressure on you, but either this planet has massively large and very ugly fireflies or the beasts are returning."

The Doctor didn't reply, instead he concentrated on wrapping a bit of wire around one end of whatever it was he was making.

A faint scratching sound came from the big bay window. "You don't suppose those beast have opposable thumbs do you?" The Master asked, watching the door knob turn.

"I really doubt it," The Doctor replied absently, still concentrating on the task at hand, "why do you ask?"

Before The Master could answer him the door flew open and the room was filled with many sets of yellow eyes and a lone pair of very bright red ones.

The Doctor scrambled to his feet, scooping up his contraption and grabbed The Master's hand, "run!" he commanded before taking off towards the back of the house.

As they reached the back door The Doctor opened it but was shoved out of the way as The Master rushed to get out of the house first. Before he could exit as well he saw the beasts set upon The Master with a collective growl. The Master struggled but was no match as they swarmed around him. 

"Stop him!" a voice commanded as The Doctor tried to get to his fellow Time Lord. Suddenly he was held back by four sets of teeth holding his wrists and ankles was pinning him to the wall. The beasts were careful not to pierce his skin but he held himself very still, just to be sure not to give them reason to.

As the glowing red eyes came out of the darkness The Doctor swallowed hard, "let me help you, whatever has been done to you, I can reverse it!"

The thing within David laughed, "why would I want to reverse this? I have form and substance now."

"But it's not yours! That body belongs to someone else," The Doctor countered.

"It's mine now," came the reply.

"What have you done to him?' 

"Nothing, yet," the creature paused, then leaned in very close to The Doctor, "he's just dormant. But of you try anything, I will banish him permanently."

"You can't do that!" The Doctor fought to keep his voice level.

"Is that a fact?" the other laughed, "are you challenging me?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, "no, it's not a challenge...."

The creature seemed to lose interest in him and started to walk away, then it turned back and addressed something over The Doctor's shoulder, "welcome!" it smiled.

The Doctor turned his head just in time to see The Master walk into the room, and his hearts seemed to stop in his chest as the other Time Lord regarded him with bright red eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

The two red eyed beings regarded The Doctor in silence. He met their gaze levelly maintaining an outward appearance of calm all the while his mind was going at full speed trying to figure a way out of this.

"Let me guess, I'm marked for yet another round of possession, is that the game plan?" he asked, breaking the quiet, but getting no response he continued, "no? OK let's see you've got the hyena-things at your command and those two bodies, which if I have anything to say about it, and I do, you won't keep. But there's more...am I right? So what is it? What else do you want?"

The presence controlling The Master cocked his head and approached, "this vessel contains memories of a time machine. You will take us to it."

"I will not," The Doctor snorted.

The possessed David took a step closer too, "you will or we will destroy these things that you seem to care so much for, don't think we won't."

As if to emphasise the point the beasts clamped down a bit more on The Doctor's limbs, still not breaking his skin but making him wince as their teeth began to bruise. 

Before they could press the point further The Doctor changed the subject, "If I am going to be subjugated I need to know which one of you is in charge? Who is my new, pardon the phrase, master?" 

"Obviously I am," came the voice from inside David's body.

"And how was that decision made?" the other creature inquired, his voice a low growl.

"You are forgetting who gave you that body!" came the reply, "if it were not for me you would be floating as atoms in the air, I took you in and gave you form!"

"It wasn't as if you made these vessels appear! It was a fortunate accident! If you hadn't happened upon them first I would have surely found them and been able to achieve the same end!"

The hyena beasts loosened their hold on The Doctor as the tension mounted in the room. A few of the other beasts began to whimper in confusion as the voices grew in volume. 

"You are not only impertinent, you are ungrateful! I should have left you there!" with that the being controlling David pulled a piece of moulding off the wall and swung it at The Master's head, making him stumble back with a gasp.

After regaining his footing he grabbed a kitchen chair and made contact with David's body knocking him into the wall. He got to his feet and with a flying tackle set upon The Master, and began punching him viciously in the face.

The beasts let go of The Doctor and started to howl at the combatants. Soon the cacophony was echoing through the house and carrying over to the outside. The Doctor took a second to rub the feeling back into his hands, then he grabbed the back of David's shirt and pulled him off of The Master. Holding him off the ground The Doctor leaned down and flipped the switch on the restraining collar that was still around The Master's neck, rendering him immobile.

The Doctor cleared his throat and yipped at the hyena-like beasts. Their ears pricked up and then, regarding him warily with tails now tucked between their legs, they hastily retreated. As soon as the last of them cleared out he turned his attention back to the struggling creature in his other hand, "what am I going to do with you?" he addressed the bright red eyes.

"Let me go!" the creature hissed.

"Don't hold your breath," he scoffed, then the thing twisted in his grasp and bit him hard on the shoulder, "now that is not going to win you points for good behaviour!" The Doctor scolded him.

He narrowly missed getting kicked by swinging to one side, "you're really beginning to irritate me," he informed the creature, "I said I wasn't going to let you keep that body. It doesn't belong to you."

"There is nothing you can do about it!" the creature sneered, "you are unarmed and alone!"

"Just watch me!" The Doctor yanked him in close, "I'm giving you one last chance..."

The thing spit in his face by way of response.

The Doctor shook his head, then in a deadly quiet tone said, "I'm sorry, but you've left me no choice..." then he shifted David's body in his arms to hook his arm around his neck and pulled the now struggling being close to him, slowly applied a sleep hold until the thing went still.

The Doctor rushed around the med bay of the TARDIS, occasionally stopping to check on the two patients he had strapped down on beds therein. The Master was the first to come awake. The Doctor noted that the other Time Lord's eyes were still bright red and pulling up a chair sat down next to the being.

"Whom am I addressing?" he started.

The thing blinked at him and tried to sit up only to reach the end of the restraints, "free me."

"Oh, I don't think so," The Doctor countered, "I invoke parlez in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation."

"You know where you can stuff your parlez," the creature hissed.

"Now, now, no need to be rude," The Doctor chided, then he slipped a device over The Master's head, "we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

A note of fear crept into the being's eyes as The Doctor tightened the strap under its chin, "what are you doing?"

"As I told your friend there," The Doctor jerked a finger at the still form on the other bed, "you are not going to keep those bodies. They belong to someone else and those someones are dear to me. Well one of them is, and one is a complete pain in the rear and as tempting as it is to let you stay instead that would be wrong."

The Doctor cleared his throat and then continued, "the end result is, you are going to leave those bodies. Now if you do it on your own free will you will be allowed to go without consequences, I will not interfere. But if you do not, this will extract you out and I will contain you and take you to where you will be brought to trial for your crimes."

"You have five minutes to come to your decision," The Doctor got to his feet, "after that the choice will no longer be yours."

With that he walked over to the other bed and strapped a similar rig on David's head, then he exited the med bay, "five minutes. Choose wisely."


	10. Chapter 10

At the end of the five minutes The Doctor returned, he was dismayed to see that The Master was still the only one awake, "why isn't your buddy with us?"

The being cast his eyes on the prone form next to him, "we sought out your kind because this vessel is strong. My brethren chose an inferior form."

"He's not inferior by any means, he's probably the bravest person I've ever met," The Doctor countered.

"Perhaps, but his body isn't as strong as yours," the creature replied.

"Your time is up," The Doctor leaned over and flipped some switches on the rig attached to The Master's head and waited for the thing to come to full power, "what is your decision?"

"I accept your generous offer and will exit now, I will take my brethren with me," the thing closed The Master's eyes and then a soft green glow began to surround his body. The glow intensified, burning The Doctor's eyes but he didn't look away. 

Then the glow extended to hover over and engulf David. The glow grew even brighter and there was a loud hissing sound like steam escaping a pipe. As The Doctor watched unblinkingly the cloud seemed to form into a swirl that danced around the med bay before seeping into one of the portals and out of the TARDIS.

The minute the air cleared The Master's eyes returned to their normal colours, "what in the hell is this some sort of kinky fantasy of yours?" he sputtered when he realised he was in restraints.

"You wish," The Doctor replied freeing him, and helping him into a sitting position. Then he went over to David, "he's still not coming around...."

The Master joined him, "I know I am sore all over and could use a good soak in a tub."

The Doctor ignored him and bent down to look at the monitors, "the good news is it appears he's just in a very deep sleep..." with that he took the head gear off of the still actor and removed the restraints.  
\-------

As his eyes opened David wondered if all of this had been a weird dream. After all here he was tucked into his very own bed when he woke. It wasn't until he saw the red rose still placed in the glass of water on the bed side and glanced down to find he was snuggling a Spiderman doll, that he remembered where he was.

He threw back the covers and looked out the window, ancient Rome had been replaced by medieval London, this made him smile and silently thank the TARDIS for at least trying. 

Before leaving the room he checked himself out in the mirror, his eyes were the normal colour he noted with relief.

As David approached the console room he saw the two Time Lords intently gazing at a chess board on a small table between them. The Doctor was the first to notice him, "good morning sunshine!" he smiled up at the actor.

Then he quickly looked back at The Master, "I saw that, it's not your turn, put that piece back.'

The Master had the good grace to blush slightly as he moved his chess piece to its original position, but said nothing.

David came up behind The Doctor, "how's the head?"

The Doctor as if just reminded of it winced, "I really need to wear a protective helmet around you two. First he," he jerked a thumb at The Master, "clobbers me, then you mistake my head for a cricket ball."

"I had a completely valid reason for doing that," David countered.

"So did I! You deserved it!" The Master laughed, then noting the twin scowls turned his attentions back to the chess board.

The Doctor, not taking his eyes off of the other Time Lord continued, "don't make a habit of it is all I'm saying."

David smiled, "you're welcome."

The Master snorted at the expression on The Doctor's face, "getting him to say thank you is useless."

"You're being ridiculous," The Doctor snapped.

"Then say it!" The Master chided, "it's just two simple little words. He saved us all and you know it. So...come on Doctor, you can do it."

The Doctor shot The Master a glare, then took a deep breath and looked up at David, "thank you."

"Good boy," The Master laughed, "see that wasn't so hard."

"You never did get to pick our destination," The Doctor quickly changed the subject, "so where would you like to go?"

David leaned against the railing in thought, "wow...um I hadn't really had time to give it much thought, how about...."

Before he could finish his sentence the TARDIS shook and the rotor gave off a whining screech, The Doctor jumped to his feet, ran to the console and pulled the monitor towards him, "we have company!" he called out.

Just then the TARDIS went completely dark and completely silent.

The Master spoke from the blackness, "here we go again," he sighed.


End file.
